Hope For An Orphan(ON HOLD)
by MyNotSoNormalLife
Summary: Bella's been in foster care since she was ten, after her parents die, not five months after their move to Seattle, Washington. Now 18, in her new foster home, she's beaten and locked in a closet. So when she escapes, she immediately thinks she'll be staying with Victoria and her husband James. But she soon finds out that's not the case and she's been adopted by the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He beat me, again and again, until I was covered in blood and scars. I was worst than anorexic, you could see nearly all my bones, I was so small that I was in a size zero jeans and they still fell off.

I've been in foster care for seven years, since I was ten. All the families have been relatively nice, but the man now...Dan...He was awful. I was locked in a closet under the stairs, with no bed or anything to sleep on or cover with. I had to avoid hitting his loaded guns and his fishing gear.

He had been nice to me that first three weeks before my caretaker came to visit. So I wouldn't have anything to report. But since, he'll come home drunk and he'll beat me with whatever he can get his hands on. He goes to work, and locks the doors from the outside, so I can't unlock them and get away. He takes the phone cord with him.

I've learned to pick the lock of the door and slip out into the house. It's a prize, he's obviously got enough money. I make my way to the kitchen to find anything to eat. Ten six packs of beer, bad lettuce, a half of molding grapefruit, and lunchmeat. After sniffing the lunchmeat, I guess that it's ok and eat three pieces, so it won't be noticeable. I then go upstairs and pin my hair on top of my head and get into the shower. I don't bathe because he would notice the smell and the fact that my hair is no longer oily and matted.

After I rinse myself of the blood from last nights beating and do the best I can to treat it, I walk back downstairs. Out of habit, I twist the knob, hoping for once he'll be hung over enough to have left it unlocked. I don't hope it will be anymore. I just do because I have nothing to do before I crawl back into my closet. He'll be back in less than an hour.

But the knob turns. I jump back in surprise, then lunge forward, twisting it again. It opened. I gasped and closed it before racing to my closet. I threw my few belongings into my oversized suitcase and ran out the door. I was like a giggling schoolgirl as I ran, looking for someone to help me, ignoring the odd and worried looks I was receiving.

I found a police station about two blocks away and ran in, nearly flying over the front desk. The officer looked startled for a moment, his eyes wide as he took in my appearance. He composed himself quickly though and went into business mode.

"Kidnapped, abused by your family, or both?" He asked, dialing.

"Neither," I panted. "Foster dad...beat me...no food...no shower...closet.."

"Got it," he said. "Who was your foster dad?" He pressed the phone to his ear.

"Dan Nickels" I rasped. His eyes widened and he covered the mouth piece.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Positive," I nodded. He sighed and nodded before murmuring on his phone. He hung up quickly. "The head of our children's department will be here in a moment. I need a name?"

"Isabella Swan" I answered. He nodded once and started dialing again.

"You can go sit until he comes," He said. I sat on one of the hard plastic chairs a leaned my head back. I was away. Vicky would be here soon, she'd take me home with her until she found me another home.

A man in a suit came in and came towards me. He grimaced as he truly took me in. "I called your child's care associate, she should be here soon. Now, are you positive Dan did this to you?"

"Yes. Everynight, after he'd get himself wasted," I answered certainly.

The man sighed. "Ok"

I knew they didn't believe me, and they'd ask Vicky again when she got here, which I knew would be soon. She'd tell them Dan had been my foster parent.

I waited for about twenty minutes for Vicky and then I heard her throw open the door and run straight to me. She hugged me to her chest and made soothing noises in my ear as I sobbed. She pulled me up and looked me over before hugging me tightly.

"I'll kill him," She hissed.

"No you won't," James said, coming up behind her. He looked down at me and his eyes darkened from crimson to black. "Because I am."

Did I mention Victoria and James are vampires and mates?

"Neither of you are, because I need both of you," I said as James hugged me.

"Can we take her?" James asked an officer.

"Are you the care taker?" He asked.

"I am," Vicky nodded.

"Then leave," he waved us away.

James picked me up and helped me into the back of their car and sat with me. Vicky silently started the car and drove.

"Bella?" She said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"We're not going back to the cabin," She said. "A family wants to adopt you. A family of vampires."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What?" I asked, straightening up. The only vampire family that I knew of that would a adopt a human was the Volturi, to add members to their guard.

"They live in the area, the vegetarians I told you about," Victoria continued. "They live in Forks, and since their vampires and not humans, we'll be able to visit more often."

I nodded. "When do I meet them?"

"Tonight."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Can we go back to the cabin? I'd like to shower before I meet them."

Victoria chuckled and nodded, speeding towards the cabin that had been my home since I was ten.

I stepped out of the shower, feeling so much better. The cabin James and Vicky had was small, two bedroom and one bathroom. I slipped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I didn't have much here, because I rarely got to be here more than a week, but I had more of a living space then any of the foster homes.

I changed into jeans and a grey t-shirt and put on black converse shoes that Vicky had gotten for me a year ago. I towel dried my hair as best I could and brushed it out before letting it fall around my shoulders. I smiled slightly to myself in the mirror before leaving my room.

James and Victoria were sitting on the swing on the porch, his arms around her and her head on his chest as he slowly swung the swing with his feet. Both glanced towards me as I opened the creaky screen. I sat next to them and looked up. It had gotten dark and for once, it wasn't raining and the sky was clear. Millions of stars glittered in the sky and I sighed. I loved it here more then I did in Seattle. In Seattle, I never got to see the stars.

"Ready to go, Bell?" Victoria asked gently.

I nodded slightly and stood with them. James put an arm gently over my shoulders.

"Did you bandage everything good?" He asked. They had no problem being around me now, but I sensed he was nervous about me living with vampires none of us knew well.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Does it hurt?" Victoria asked, lifting my arm to look at the bandage that cover the cut that ran from the inside of my elbow to the middle of my forearm.

"Kind of," I nodded. "Numb for the moment."

"Well the head of this coven is a doctor. He'll be able to take care of you," She said, smiling slightly.

I got into the backseat and James and Victoria got into the front. She drove fast and silently through the woods that surrounded the cabin.

With vampire driving, it didn't take long for us to make it to the orphanage. It was late, so it wasn't open and none of the kids were awake. The only people in here was us, the keeper of the orphanage, and, somewhere, my new family.

Victoria spoke softly to the woman who ran this place before she nodded and went back upstairs. Victoria took my hand and started to walk, but then paused and turned her head halfway towards James.

"Only the families, kids, and social workers are allowed back here," She whispered. His eyes darkened. "I'll call for you if something happens"

He nodded once and Vicky started walking again.

"You ok, kiddo?" She asked when we got outside the door. I gulped and nodded. She smiled and kissed my head. "It'll be fine, you and James worry to much" She chuckled and opened the door.

**A/N: Short, I know, and I'm sorry. :/ Chapters should eventually get longer! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: *looks around room* Still no Apple products! Still a less than hundredair! No muula off this, no matter how much I wish I did. Twilight and any recognizable stuffies is their respectful owners, NOT MINE! **

Chapter Three

Vicky opened the door slowly and stood behind me, her hands on my shoulders as she gently pushed me into the room. There were a leather couch and a few chairs of the same set and all seats were occupied.

There was a tall girl with blonde hair and a gentle gaze, and short woman with caramel colored hair, a tall boy with almost bronze hair, a short petite girl with spiky black hair, a tall man with white blonde hair, a bulky boy with short dark brown hair, and a tall, muscled, boy with kind of long blonde hair.

This was a lot of yellow eyed vampires.

"Bella, these are the Cullens," Victoria said.

"She knows about vampires?" The bronze haired boy said, his gaze intense on Victoria.

"Of course. I'm not stupid. How many red eyed humans do you know?" I snapped. Victoria tried to hide her giggle, while the boy looked slightly shocked, and the bulky boy boomed laughter.

"I like her!" He shouted, getting up and walking towards me. His size slightly frightened me, but I allowed him to hug me, and it was surprisingly gentle, despite his muscle. "I'm Emmett," He grinned. "You're Bella. You're going to be my new little sister!"

The petite girl skipped towards us and smiled slightly. "Emmy, don't freak her out," She said.

"Sorry, babe," he said, throwing his arm over her shoulder. She turned to me and smiled.

"I'm Alice," She said, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I winced and she let me go quickly. "Sorry! I forgot about your ribs!"

"It's-"

"Don't forget again," I heard James growl from the doorway. Victoria tensed behind me, and the bulky boy, Emmett, moved slightly in front of Alice.

"James, it was harmless," Victoria tried to sooth him.

"She could have fully broken her ribs, Vic," He growled.

"James, I'm fine," I said, looking up at him.

He looked down at me for a moment before nodding.

"Go back out to the front area, we're fine," Victoria said, kissing his cheek before making him leave.

"I feel the love, Vic," He grinned, his eyes going back to red. I chuckled as he disappeared.

"Ok, sorry about him," Victoria said.

The blonde girl got up and walked towards me slowly, a gentle grin on her face. "I'm Rosalie, but family calls me Rose," She smiled, her arms lightly wrapping around my shoulders. "I hope we're good friends."

She drawed back as the boy who I'd snapped at came forward. He smiled crookedly and said, "And I'm Edward."

The caramel haired woman and the white blonde haired man came toward me, smiling. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife, Esme. We're the parent figures for this bunch," He waved his hand over me and the others. I took notice he had included me in that.

The blonde boy came towards me and hugged my waist for a moment before pulling back. "I'm Jasper, ma'am," He said in a thick southern accent. I perked up quickly.

"You have a southern accent," I stated the obvious. Victoria beamed at me. "What part of the south are you from?"

"Texas," He answered slowly.

I grinned. " I've always wanted to go to Texas. I tried to convince Daddy to move there instead of here when we moved out of Georgia."

Realization dawned on his face and he smiled back at me. "Your from Georgia? You don't have much of an accent...and I'd hear it if you did."

I giggled and nodded. "That's because I've lived in Seattle since I was ten. It sort of left. I miss it, though. The sun."

"We don't see much of it here," He nodded. "Do you ride?"

I grinned. "Of course. Can't ride a bull if you can't ride a horse."

His eyes widened and he grinned. "How long did you last?"

"About three minutes. He was tamer then most, but that day he'd been angry. Broke my arm."

He shook his head. "You lasted longer than me!"

I giggled again. "And when was the last time you rode?"

He frowned. "Almost three hundred years ago."

He joined me in my laughter this time, but someone, Emmett, cleared their throat.

"If you to would come back to Washington, I think the rest of us would like to talk to Bella to," He said teasingly.

"No no no," I said, grinning. "I haven't talked about home in nearly eight years. Leave me and my southern self alone."

All the Cullens and Victoria laughed.

"Bell, we actually got to go," Victoria said. "Lee is worrying about what's taking so long."

"Mean old hag," I grumbled.

"At least you don't work for her," Victoria winked.

"Technically, you work for the state," I pointed out.

She shrugged. "Good pay. Carlisle," She said. "As far as injuries go, I'm not very educated. I know she has a lot of cuts, burns, and her ribs I think are bruised. And you can tell about her weight."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll treat her when we get home and I'm sure Esme will make her enough to eat."

"Do you doubt me?" Esme teased. Carlisle kissed her hair.

"Of course not."

We left the room and Victoria locked it before taking my hand and leading me through the dark hall.

When we got to the front room, James made a point to walk towards me and only me. I rolled my eyes at him and he smirked before picking me up in a hug. He buried his head in the crook of my neck as mine went to his shoulder. He kept me there for a moment before setting me down again, his hands going to my shoulders. "You call me if you need anything, ok?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"I'll miss you, little Swan," He grinned. I giggled at the nickname he hadn't used in years. "See you soon."

He kissed my cheek before letting Victoria come towards me. She hugged me as tightly as she could without hurting me and I saw venom prick her eyes, which made tears prick mine. She ran her fingers under my eyes before my tears could fall.

"No, don't cry, I'm fine," She smiled. "I'm just going to miss you so much."

"You said you could visit more..." I said.

"And I will, I promise," She said.

"You'd better," I teased and she chuckled before kissing my forehead.

"Love you," They said together.

"I love you too," I smiled sadly.

Rosalie put an arm over my shoulders and led me from the orphanage. Carlisle and Esme walked behind me, Alice was holding my hand, Emmett was laughing at something Jasper said and Edward was slightly grinning as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist.

We looked like a family. A real family. Not a human with seven vampires, but a family.

And I loved the feeling of it.

**A/N: Yes, I've posted three chapters in one day. Problem? ;) But no, I've written a lot for this in the past...two days. Lol, so lot's of chapters to come!**

**It blows my mind, how I have made my fanfiction account not five hours ago, and have posted the first chapter to this less than three hours ago and I've already gotten a review and several people have favorite/followed this fanfic! Thanks so much! And This chapter is slivhtly longer :D I can't say how happy I was when I got so many emails!**

**I do have a cover for this, but the sight has that 24 hr wait, which has really irked me, but I do have one, and it'll be up the second they'll allow me! **

**Well...Bye!**

**~Mattie**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning, finding myself in a large bed...it looked almost king sized.

"It is," A voice said from the door way and I screamed, jumping under the covers. "Sorry for scaring you...And how are sheets going to protect you from a vampire?

It was Edward, and he sounded amused. I peeked out from the covers and glared at his amused and smug face. "Shut up."

"Oh, great comeback," He said sarcastically. He moved into the room. "Esme went to the store to get you food, which means she's going to buy more food then you could eat in a year, Carlisle has gone to work, we had to force him because he wanted to check you first, but we knew you wouldn't wake up in time, Jasper and Emmett went hunting not to far away, so they probably heard you scream and are on their way back, and Alice and Rosalie went to L.A to stock your wardrobe."

"L.A.?" I asked, sitting up.

"That's the only part you caught out of that, isn't it?" He said, his face amused again.

I rolled my eyes. "When will everyone be back?

"I imagine Jasper and Emmett will be soon, Esme might be back in about an hour, Carlisle won't be home until around six, and it's likely you won't be awake for Rose and Alice."

I nodded and looked around the room. It was slightly historical, tall wooden bookcases filled with books, leather chairs and couches, a roll topped desk, dark wooden floors. "Where am I?"

"Jaspers bedroom. Alice forbid us from putting you in your room, because it, and I quote, isn't ready yet. You'll likely have to sleep in here until her and Esme finish your room. Emmett has a thing about only him and Alice being in their bed. Rose doesn't really mind, but I'm often playing the piano in our room and I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"Does Jasper mind?" I asked, sitting up straighter, but really didn't want to get up because this bed was very comfortable.

"Not at all. He has his music room he spends most of his time in, so he's rarely in here anyway."

I nodded. "How did you know I was up, and thinking about the size of this bed?"

He chuckled. "Because I heard you think it. I can read anyone's mind."

"Great," I said sarcastically. He chuckled again. "Does anyone else have a gift?"

"Alice can see the future, which is annoying, because she likes to yell at you for something you've done in one of her visions And Jasper can feel everything your feeling and manipulate your feelings as well. If we're in a heated argument, he calms us down before Esme's furniture gets broken."

"Noted ," I said.

"Alice can't see everything, Eddie," Jasper said, entering the room, and scaring me, with Emmett behind him. "Sorry, Bella. I'm used to everyone knowing I'm coming, sometimes even before I do."

I shrugged. "It's ok. Everyone seems to love scaring me today." They laughed at me. "What was that about Alice?"

"She can only see something you decide to do, or someone else decides to do and your somehow involved. Say you decided you wanted to go into Seattle and visit with Victoria and James. She'd see you going and you when you got there," Jasper explained.

"Ok...so I guess anything sneaky is out of the question in this house, huh?" I grumbled.

"Yes...unless Alice likes your plan, or you can just make a bunch of different decisions to throw her off, and you can always block Edward. He can only hear what your focusing on. And as far as Jasper goes, he tries to ignore most of our feelings. So, in your discreet reference, yes, pranks are possible," Emmett grinned.

I stared at for a moment before laughing. "Yes! Now I can dye your sheets bright pink!"

Emmett, if possible, paled. "You wouldn't."

"I dunno...I might," I grinned.

"Alice would never-"

"Oh, yes, she would. She told me this morning she liked Bella's prank on you," Edward laughed.

Emmett groaned. "I won't let you!"

I giggled again. "What happened to my suitcase?"

They all became statutes and looked away. I narrowed my eyes.

"Er...Rosalie threw it out," Edward said. My eyes widened. "She didn't think you'd want to wear the clothes in there since they were all messy and torn up."

I shut down. My suitcase was gone. Gone. It couldn't be gone. No, it couldn't!

"Bella? Bella, are you ok?" Jasper asked, moving towards me.

"Edward, what's she thinking?"

"She's shut down, I can't hear her when she's gone like this," Edward said worriedly.

"Bella? Bella? Bella, come back," Jasper said. I could see him looking at me, saw him sitting in front of me, desperation in his features. But I couldn't register it in my brain. His eyes widened as realization and shock clouded his features. "Her parents. I bet everything she has left of them are in it."

Yes! I tried to speak but I couldn't. Not when I knew my suitcase was gone.

"Emmett, go get it, " Edward said and Emmett disappeared. It was still here somewhere? I turned my head away from Jasper, looking for it.

"It's outside, darlin'," Jasper said. "Emmett's going to go get it." Jasper took my left hand in his right, rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. I looked back at him and saw his eyes staring at me, a gentle smile on his face.

I nodded slowly and he let out a breath.

Emmett whirled in and put the suitcase on the bed. I let go of Jasper's hand and reached for it, putting it in my lap and clicking it open.

Inside was my few pieces of clothing that I carelessly tossed aside, wrinkling my nose at the look of them. Under them was what I really wanted.

A faded and beat up locket with a picture of me as a baby in one side and a picture of my mom after she gave birth to me in the other. A piece of old fishing line was threaded into a picture of me and my Dad on the first fishing trip he took me on when we moved here. A silver frame of the three of us at a carnival, the night they...died.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Charlie!" My mom yelled. My Dad looked at her and smiled. _

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Let's go on the roller coaster!" _

_ "Ok, Bella, your not quite tall enough to ride this one," He said to me. "Can you sit right here and watch us?" He sat me on a bench by the gate. _

_ "Yup," I grinned. Dad kissed my head before him and mom ran to catch the last two seats._

_ They waved to me as they rode it, signing for me to take pictures. I giggled as I zoomed in on them as Dad kissed mom as the coaster started going up. _

_ And then their cart started to jiggle. Fear flashed in their features and I saw Dad trying to shield mom as the cart fell. It was almost in slow motion, only their cart falling from that highest bump. Everything went silent as people watched, helpless. _

_ "Bella, we love you!" My mom screamed right before they hit the ground. _

_ "MOMMY! DADDY! No!" I screamed, running towards the get to get tl them. The man there held me back as people tried not to stare at me. I started sobbing and was desperately trying to get away from the man holding me back. _

_ The police came, an ambulance came, I was made to sit with a woman called Victoria, who had curly red hair. She was letting me cry in her lap. _

_ My parents had died. And I had seen it. _

_ *End Flashback..*_

"Bella, you ok?" Emmett asked. Edward had a horrified expression on his face, Jasper seemed to be trying to not break down, and Emmett seemed confused.

Instead of answering, I took out a picture. A picture of my parents, kissing. I had to say, at age ten, I had good photography skills.

"This is a picture of my parents," I said. "Seconds before the roller coaster cart they were in fell and they died. I had watched."

Emmett stared at me in shock, Edward seemed to be fighting some internal battle, and Jasper just put his arms around me and pulled me to his chest and let me cry. I didn't stop even when I saw Esme's car pull in.

**A/N: Omg, it made me cry writing this! I hate to have to write this, but it's a big part in the story! As a young girl who knows what it's like to have the death of a parent, even if it was before I was born, I hate to think of anyone losing their parents! :'(**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter, please review, it makes me so happy! **

**~Mattie**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edward and Emmett left Jasper's room to help Esme with the groceries. Somewhere in the back of my mind knew they were telling her why I was crying and for her to not bring it up. Jasper was still holding me lightly, probably to keep from hurting me, as I continued to cry into his chest.

It was only when I started to reach hysteria and my face started to tingle as it went numb that he used his power to calm me. It took a few minutes, though, to get my tears to run dry. I pulled back slightly, his arms still around my back, and looked up at him. Jasper smiled slightly down at me.

"I would suggest you go back to sleep, but Esme's already made you a big breakfast," He whispered.

I almost started drooling at the thought of food and I got up. "Bathroom?"

He pointed towards the door I had assumed was his closet and I slipped in, looking at my appearance in the mirror. It wasn't good.

I was way to skinny, in that moment, I wished I was fat. The color seemed to have left my skin, leaving it almost green and translucent. My cheeks were hollow, my eyes were empty. My clothes looked like they were going to fall off my body. I turned away from the mirror, disgusted with myself and bathed off my face. I avoided the mirror as I opened the door and went back into Jasper's room.

He hadn't moved and looked up when he heard me. He stood up and walked silently towards the door. "The house is pretty big, but you should be able to find your way around ok," He called.

I nodded a little. "And where's my room that I'm not allowed in?"

He laughed. "The one across from mine. My room, yours, and Carlisle's study is all on this floor. Emmett and Alice's, Rose and Edwards, and the guys game room are all on the floor beneath us. Carlisle and Esme's, my music room, and Alice's room are all on the bottom floor with the kitchen and living room."

"Ok," I said as we walked down the stairs.

Esme, Emmett, and Edward were all in the kitchen. Edward was laughing, Emmett was poking at my food, murmuring something about gross, and Esme was wringing her hands together, pacing.

"Esme..you ok?" I asked, sitting on one of the stools for the bar.

She smiled to me. "Yes, dear, I am."

Edward snorted. "She's scared you won't like her cooking since this was the first time she's cooked since she was a human."

Esme hit Edward with an oven mitt and I tried to not laugh, but it was funny.

"Emmett..." I drawled.

His head snapped up. "Yea?"

"Hands off my food," I growled and slapped his hand away. He mumbled about rude as I took a bite of Esme's omelet. I chewed slowly, aware of all their gazes. I swallowed and I think Esme was about to bust. "Seriously? This tastes just like my mom's!"

She let out a long happy breath and grinned. "Thank you, Bella. Now, Carlisle said you had to eat more then other humans so you can get your weight back to a healthy level, so if you get hungry, don't hesitate to ask. And don't pretend your not because Jasper or Edward will know."

"I'm not going to get away with anything in this house," I grumbled.

She laughed at me. "Trust me, I'm sure anyone would gladly help you with something, so long as their not on the receiving end of the prank."

I smiled and ate my breakfast.

I ate nearly three plates of food. Bacon, omelet's, eggs, waffles, pancakes, and cheese toast. I was in the kitchen nearly all morning. Now I was sitting on the couch next to Emmett and Edward, watching some show about planets. And I was getting bored fast.

"You two are boring her to death!" Jasper announced. "I can't even ignore her feelings."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"You could always ask Bella," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want to do?" Emmett turned his body to face me. I tilted my head to the side as I thought. Edward groaned when I came to a de decision, Jasper seemed curious as to why I was suddenly very happy, and Emmett was confused again.

"Let's go outside! It's not raining right now," I said.

"Carlisle said you can't, because your immune system is low and you could get sick," Edward said. I frowned and leaned my arm on my fist, deflated.

"We could play a board game?" Emmett said.

"Key word? BORED!" I grumbled. Edward laughed.

"What about Alice's paint? We could do that," Edward said.

"Alice would kill you," Emmett said. I blew hair out of my face.

"What are you four doing?" Esme asked, breezing into the room and setting a vase with plants in it on Edward's piano.

"Nothing," I sighed.

She leaned against the back of the couch. "Why don't you guys go to the mall, let Bella find stuff for her room?"

Emmett quickly agreed, while Edward and Jasper looked at me for confirmation. I looked away, realizing they both probably knew how I felt about the way I looked at the moment.

"Maybe we should just let Alice handle that...She'll 'see' what Bella will like anyway," Edward said. Confusion flashed through Esme's eyes before realization dawned on her.

"Right," She said. "Bella, are you hungry?"

I giggled. "No! I ate enough for a little while!"

Esme smiled at me. "Carlisle should be home soon."

"Victoria said he was a doctor," I said, messing with my nails.

"Yes, he works in the hospital, in the E.R.," Esme nodded. "That's why he knows what sort of treatment you'll need."

I nodded and smiled.

"So," she said. "Why don't you guys go to the game room? Bella might be interested in the video games more than Rose and Alice."

I perked up at that and nodded. In a flash, Emmett and Edward were gone, leaving me with my hair slightly blowing from the sudden movement, and Jasper and Esme.

Esme shook her head, kissed my hair and then left the room as well. Jasper stood and waited on me to get up. He started to move out of the room, then paused, making me stop as well. I gave him a questioning look as he looked down at me. He wasn't quite a head taller than me, but he still had to look down slightly to look me in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be insecure about your weight and the way you look. It isn't your fault that this happened to you," He whispered almost silently, I had to strain to hear him.

I don't reply and he doesn't say anything else. Instead, he takes my hand and continues out of the room.

**A/N: Don't have much to say about this chapter, except it's one of my favorites! Thanks so much for the reviews and faves/follows! **

**~Mattie**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Edward and Emmett already have several games spread out on the floor in front of them and seemed a bit impatient. My suspicion was confirmed when both yelled, "Finally!"

I laughed and plopped down on the fluffy pillow on the floor, and looked at the games. All of them looked complicated, hard, and all involved guns and shooting and blood and I wasn't playing those.

Edward grumbled, hearing my thoughts. "Ok. What do you want to play?"

I scrunched my face up. "What do you have?"

"Just name a game, Bella, we've got it," Emmett said.

"Mario cart?" I asked.

Edward got up and got the game, putting it in the Wii and handing me a controller. I laid on my stomach and felt the large pillow like mat shift as the three large vampires made themselves comfortable.

I adjusted myself with the controller, and it didn't take maybe three rounds before I was in pace with Edward, who was in third. Emmett was in first, off course, and Jasper was in second. And that was when the trash talking began.

"Bella! I, ugh!" Edward yelled while I laughed. He wasn't taking being beaten lightly. It didn't help that Emmett was relentlessly teasing him.

"Is Eddie gonna cry because he's being beaten by a girl?" Emmett said in a baby voice. Edward glared at him.

"No," He almost growled.

I giggled again and as they were distracted, Jasper took Emmet's first place reign and I bypassed him to take second, quickly gaining on Jasper, who seemed very frustrated that no matter how hard he push A, he couldn't make the cart go faster.

"Hey!" The complaining voices from Emmett and Edward reached my ears as they noticed their placements and I laughed again as I sat up, taking the game much more serious now.

Emmett was pushing his giant gorilla into me from one side and Edward the other. I narrowed my eyes on the screen and jerked the controller, spinning Emmett backwards and he had soon fell back into sixth place.

"Oh, it's on, Swan," He growled and his eyes darkened slightly.

"Is Emmy upset he's being beaten by a girl?" Edward threw Emmett words back,at him.

"Your one to talk, Edward, she just threw you in ninth place," Jasper smirked.

Edward growled.

"For you two taking this so seriously, you sure don't seem to pay attention," A melodic voice moved into the room. I recognized it as Rosalie's and from the light steps after her, I guessed Alice had come in to.

"Rose!" Edward said, abandoning the game.

"Ali cat!" Emmett said, standing swiftly. I averted my eyes from their reflections in the big screen and focused on my game, managing to tie first with Jasper.

"Well done, Bella. First person to throw that gorilla passed fifth," Alice commented. Emmett frowned at her and she kissed his cheek, making him smile.

"I'd ask how you make a trip from Forks to L.A. in a day, but most my summers were spent with James and Victoria, and they constantly had visitors from the Egyptian Coven that took less then a day, so I'm not going to question it," I said. I'd looked away from the screen, more interested in the two girls now.

"How many covens do you know?" Emmett asked.

"I know all of the Egyptian coven, though Amun doesn't like a Benjamin and Tia to have befriended me, so him and Kebi don't visit with James and Vicky much anymore and I hardly get to see Ben and Tia anymore. I also know Maggie from the Irish coven, and the Amazon coven, and I know two nomads, Peter and Charlotte," I said. Four eyes widened and darted towards Jasper. "What?"

"Nevermind how many red eyed vampires you know, how do you know Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked, staring at me.

"Well, their acquaintance with James, at least Peter is, and Char goes wherever Peter goes...long story short, I'd been in the woods around James and Vicky's cabin and they smelled both on me and Char carried me back to the cabin. I'd apparently gone to far in," I said, curiosity and confusion filling me.

"Do you know their past?"

"I know the scars on their bodies are from vampire wars," I answered.

Jasper didn't look happy about this. "They never tried to hurt you, did they?"

"Naw, they were more curious why I wasn't scared and why I smelt so much like Vicky and James."

He seemed to relax and this, but was still tense. "Did they mention any one else when they spoke of their history?"

"Peter said the Major had let them escape, that he'd been the closet thing either of them had had to a friend in Maria's army, and that for months he'd been like a stubborn toddler, not wanting any friends," I laughed. "I'd responded with something along the lines of like them, because they weren't exactly much but civil towards me for about a week."

Jasper fought a grin, but failed and started laughing...a lot. He settled after a moment. "Peter always did have respect for his superiors with sarcasm."

And like that, all five vampires froze. And Rose, Em, Alice and Edward flitted from the room. Jasper swore under his breath. It didn't take me long to put the pieces together.

"Your the Major," I said and grabbed his arm, holding it under a lamp. I gasped at what I saw, he had more scars then both Char and Peter.

I traced my finger lightly over the inside of his arm, shivering from his icy skin. Jasper looked away from me, and his emotions leaked into the room. Self hate. Insecurity. Ashamed.

"Don't," I said when he tried to pull away from me. "Don't act like I'm about to run and lock myself away, because I'm not," I said. "Do not feel ashamed, these scars are a part of you. They show your background, even if it is not a happy one. You may not have had a happy few years as a newborn, but you are strong enough to have left when Petey came back for you. Do not hate yourself for this. Do not feel insecure, it was not your fault, you did not have a choice."

He still wouldn't look at me, so I crawled toward him and made him. "It is not your fault."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding slightly. I knew this wasn't the end of this conversation and that we'd probably argue about it, but I let it go for the moment.

"Did you really call Peter 'Petey'?" He asked, amused now.

"Yeah, so?"

"He only allows Char to call him that. You must have wormed your way for a soft spot in his dead heart," Jasper chuckled.

I giggled. "Guess so. I almost drove him mad trying to get him to like me. Char was easier, since she doesn't have many girl friends, she grasped the chance when she saw it."

Jasper chuckled again. "So how exactly do you know so many covens?"

And just like that, we were having a laughter filled, hours long conversation. No one came back up and bugged us, so we'd laid on that mat and talked.

A soft knock on the door pulled us from our laughter of the time I'd thrown mud at Peter and had forced a mud fight out of him.

"I wouldn't bug you two if I had the choice, but Carlisle would like to look at your wounds, Bella, and you need to eat," Esme said with an apologetic smile. My stomach then rumbled at the thought of food, making Jasper and Esme chuckle and me to blush.

I practically ran down the stairs, especially when I smelled the fried chicken. Carlisle was waiting for me and smiled. "I guess I'll be letting you eat before I check on you," he chuckled. I nodded quickly and started eating.

"At least she's eating," I heard Esme murmur, but I choose to ignore it as I continued to practically inhale my food.

I ate three plates of food and Carlisle seemed very happy. "Your already getting some of your color back, but I suggest you eat more fattening foods until we get your weight to a healthy level."

I nodded. "Ok."

He smiled to me and unbandaged my careful handiwork on my arm and the few burns I had received. I'd mostly been beaten by kicking and hit, but when he was particularly drunk, I was cut with glass and burned with his lighter. Carlisle tsked.

"Nasty, some of these," He murmured as he stitched my arm up and treated the burns. I didn't pay much attention, aside from the fact of informing him it hurt like crap. Carlisle had apologized for that, but it had to be done.

"The burns are not server, mostly first degree, so they should heal fairly quickly, I would think only a slight chance of scarring to. As for the cut, I don't think it is deep enough to leave a scar. It will take a little longer, but not by much. Try not to pull much around the stitches, you don't want them to come out," He said when he was done, just wrapping it in a Ace bandage and burning what was left of his care.

"Thank you," I said.

He smiled. "Of course. Now I suggest you go into the living room and see what Alice wants before she either breaks off Emmett's legs from her bouncing or drives Jasper mad from her excitement. I think he was gladly soaking in your pain a few minutes ago."

I giggled and walked in the direction of the living room, my eye brows raised in question when I saw Jasper on the floor, rolling in what seemed to be pain, but excitement and happiness plain on his face. Edward had Rosalie poised on his lap, as they watched Alice jump, literally, on Emmett's knees and him try desperately to get her to sit.

"What exactly is she doing, and why is Jasper on the floor, in pain, or happiness, or whatever the heck he's feeling right now?" I asked, confused, amused, and worried.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, jumping off of Emmett, who mumbled something along the lines of 'Oh thank God,' while rubbing his knees. Jasper grunted in response.

"Ok, that answers that question," I said sarcastically. "What did I miss?"

"Your rooms done!" Alice nearly screamed in my face. Excitement filled me and out the corner of my eye I saw Jasper start bouncing up and down like Alice currently was, only much harder and nearly breaking the floor.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, if you break that floor I'll chop your head off!" Esme screamed, running into the room. "What is wrong with him?"

"Alice and Bella are a bit to excited about this room doings," Edward answered.

Esme sighed. "If he breaks the floor, it's on all of yours head," She threatened. Immediately, Alice stopped jumping and Jasper flopped back heavily into the couch.

"No more new rooms!" He yelled as Alice dragged me up the stairs.

"We'll see!" She yelled back. I laughed as she continued to drag me up the stairs at the fastest pace she could run.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy! I'm sorry about my poor grammer, I'm trying to get back used to the writing thing, I haven't for a few months. I'm trying, but I don't have a whole bunch of time for writing/ editing. Mostly only after I eat dinner, when I can finally relax. Also, I don't own a laptop, I use my Kindle Fire to write and it doesn't exactly help with the grammer check. **

**I have added a flashback of Bella's time in Dan's house, I personally don't think it's to enough for an M rating, but if anyone thinks so, tell me! It's not really descriptive, as I've never been through abuse and only know the bare basics of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any Apple products, no matter how much I wished I did! Any recognizable characters belong to their respective owners! **

Chapter Seven

When we reached the third floor, she covered my eyes and led me through what I assumed was my bedroom.

"It was so hard to see what you'd like, because your interests have changed since you were ten, obviously, and since you don't get to go shopping often the past few years, I couldn't tell what you'd like, if you want to change anything just say so," She rambled on.

"Alice, I can't see it," I said slowly. She giggled and uncovered my eyes.

I blinked a moment before taking in the room. The carpet was white, but had lots of color filled rugs. Shelves with unfilled picture frames covered a lot of the walls, which they had painted a light purple color. The desk was simple, with a laptop with a pink case. The bed was queen sized, and had white bedding with different colored pillows.

The wall facing the yard was all glass, I had figured by now that entire wall was glass, and it had a door that opened up to a balcony and other parts in it opened as windows.

Across from the bed was a big entertainment center had a flat screen tv, not as big as the one in the living room, or the boy's game room, but a good size, to. Alice grinned and opened the doors under it, showing all the recent new movies. She then showed me a shelf I had overlooked. It had a picture of me, Vicky, and James, two years ago during that summer. They'd taken me swimming in a lake not far from their cabin. It hadn't been to sunny, but it had been warm. Then a picture of me a year after my parents death, sitting on the floor of my bedroom at their cabin, petting a small dog they'd gotten me. It had run away when James had accidentally left the door open when he'd gone to hunt while Victoria had taken me grocery shopping. Then a picture of me my first horse. A picture of me riding a bull. A picture of me and my parents in Panama City Beach. Pictures of me and my parents after the move. And then pictures from today. Carlisle and I talking as I ate. Me helping Esme cook lunch for me. Me, Emmett, Jasper and Edward playing Mario Cart. Jasper and me talking. Rosalie and Alice fixing my room. A close up of Emmett catching me in a headlock.

"How..." I trailed off.

"Victoria gave me all your old pictures," Alice said. "As for the pictures of the family, Esme's been taking pictures all day. I'm sure Edward knew, but was smart enough not to say anything. She's faster than we give her credit for. And excellent at capturing pictures. "

"But the one with Esme-"

"I took that," Jasper said, walking into the room. He looked over the pictures, pausing on the one of me on the bull. "How old were you here?"

"Nine. That was a month before we moved," I smiled.

"Impressive," He smiled.

"Do you like your room, Bella?" Alice grinned.

"It's amazing, I love it," I smiled to her.

She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Go open the laptop!"

I sat at the swivel desk chair and opened the laptop. Alice, I could hear, was giggling, sounding excited. The screen lit up and the Skype icon caught my eye. Then Victoria and James were grinning widely at me.

"Vicky! James!" I said, grinning back at them.

"Hello, Bella," James smiled. "How do you like the Cullens?"

"Meh, they're alright," I said. In response, all 'teenage' vampires appeared and started shouting about how they'd make me feel more comfortable and some other stuff, but then they started talking to fast. James and Victoria started laughing.

"Guys," I said, turning to face them. No one stopped talking. "Guys," I repeated. "Guys!" I screamed and they all stopped talking to look at me. "I was kidding."

Slowly, all their mouths form an 'O' shape, and I laughed.

I didn't feel like kicking them out as Rosalie, Alice and Jasper laid on my bed and Emmett and Edward sat on the floor, betting on something. Rosalie and Alice were talking about an upcoming shopping trip. Jasper was looking closely at my pictures. I smiled and turned back to the computer.

"So, how's everything there?" I asked.

"Good!" Victoria grinned. "Ben and Tia plan on visiting soon. They might drop by there after."

"Awesome! I haven't seen them since last summer," I smiled at the thought. James grinned.

"We're planning on coming by soon, but when is the question. Victoria's supposed to take a few other kids to their foster homes in the next week, but we should be able to come by soon," James said.

"Sounds good," I said.

"How's your arm? And the burns?" Victoria asked.

"Carlisle had to stitch up the cut in my arm, and the burns are mostly first degree, according to him, but he said I shouldn't have any scars. Plus side in all this is I get to eat a lot of sweet stuff," I grinned.

They laughed at me there.

"Bella, it's late, and Esme's worrying you won't get enough sleep," Edward called. I sighed and nodded toward him.

"And I'm guessing that's my call to go," I said. Victoria laughed.

"See you soon," James smiled.

"Love you!" Victoria said.

"Love you too, bye!" I smiled to them and hung up the chat. I then swiveled in the chair to face the five vampires in my bed. Emmett and Edward had apparently gotten in it as well.

"I can't sleep if you all are in my bed," I rolled my eyes.

"But, your beds so much more bouncy then ours!" Emmett complained, starting to stand. My eyes widened. He wouldn't really jump on my bed, would he?

"He would," Edward sighed.

"Emmett, don't you even think about jumping on this bed," Alice threatened. He immediately sat down.

"Ok, now I'm kicking you all out," I said, standing.

They left like scolded children and I laughed.

"Bella, your closets fully stocked with clothes that I've seen would fit," Alice called as I walked towards the closet.

"Thank you," I said and stepped in. The closetst is packed with so many clothes, I couldn't even hardly see them all. I shook my head and went in search of pajamas. It took some time, considering Alice had a drawer for everything, but eventually I found pajama pants and a matching tank top. I put them on quickly and then watched old full house reruns until I fell asleep.

_I was back at Dan's house, he'd found me watching tv in the living room. He'd immediately gone into a drunken rage and grabbed my hair, yank it back. I screamed from the pain and he'd laughed. _

_"This will teach you to stay in your closet," He seethed in my face, and I coughed against the horrible smell of all the beer and vodka and cigarette smoke. How he wasn't passed out now was shocking. _

_Dan slapped me across my face, and I knew I'd have a large bruise there. He gripped my hair tighter before throwing me to the ground and I hit the coffee table. Blood started to pool from my head. Concussion, at best. He kicked my ribs, they were badly bruised now. I coughed and he laughed. I was bent over, trying to protect my stomach and stop the bleeding in my head. His steel toe boots continued to kick me, again and again, until my skin started to turn purple. _

_I started to throw up what little food and water I'd consumed today. The sight seemed to make more rage boil in him and he grabbed his cigarette lighter. _

_"No!" I rasped as loudly as I could. "No, please!"_

_He simply laughed and grabbed my wrist, pressing the flame down. I screamed against the horrid burning sensation on my skin, which was a light brown. I jerked away and pressed my other hand to stop the slight burning. He continued to kick me, then grabbed a glass shard and pressed down on my calf. I screamed and tried to pull away, but it made the cut worse. He left the glass and grabbed my hair, grabbing me back to my closet. The second I was in, he slammed and locked the door. _

_Crying, I took the glass out of my leg and with what little space I had, I tried to at least clot the blood. I passed out soon after._

"Bella! Bell?" someone was shaking me. Right then, all I could think about was Dan. Had he found me? Was I back to being his punching bag? Scared, I started fighting the person shaking me.

"Bella!" they gasped. "What's wrong with her!?"

"He's wrong with her," Someone else growled. Dan had brought his friends? Terrific. I'd be passed out from blood loss in less than an hour.

"Bella, wake up, Jasper, do something!"

"I can't Carlisle! She's fighting to hard!" Someone else yelled, sounding scared. Why would Dan's friends be scared of me?

I gasped, opening my eyes and sitting up bolt right. I had sweat all over me and I was breathing heavily. I blinked rapidly and everything focused. I was in my room, at the Cullens. They were all here, Carlisle and Esme were the closest, Esme seemed to be dry sobbing, Rosalie was at the foot of my bed, Edward was holding her hand tightly, Alice was dry sobbing into Emmett and Jasper stood next to my bed, pain on his features.

"What..." I whispered before I thought back and started sobbing.

Esme enveloped me in her arms, pulling me towards her until I was mostly in her lap as she rocked me slightly. She was still sobbing, only now into my hair.

"That sick, twist, vile-"

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned. "Now's not the time. Jasper, she's going into hysteria, you need to calm her down."

"Bella," I heard Jasper whisper, crouching next to me. He unwound my hand from Esme's shirt and held it. "I need you to not fight me,ok?"

I nodded a little, with a hiccup. A second later, I was drowning in calm and my tears slowly stopped flowing as heavy.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," Jasper smiled slightly at me.

"Bella, do you want anything to eat, drink?" Carlisle asked. "I don't suggest you go back to sleep right now.."

"I want ice cream," I mumbled.

"What flavor?" Esme asked, brushing my hair out of my face. It was wet with sweat, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Cookie dough," I answered.

She smiled. "Lucky for you, I bought that."

I smiled back at her, though it was forced.

"Bella, why don't you go shower and then you can come downstairs and we'll all watch a movie?" Rosalie suggested. "You can pick."

I smiled more genuinely at their attempts to make me feel better and nodded. Slowly, each left my room and Alice shut the door behind her.

I went into the bathroom and completely ignored my reflection as I got in the shower and let the cool water attempt to wash away my dream, but it was still fresh in my mind. That particular incident happened about a month ago.

After I got out of the shower, I put on short jean shorts and a reddish colored sweatshirt that was a bit big, but I didn't care at that point. I stuffed my feet into a pair of boot house shoes and made my way to the kitchen.

Esme handed me the carton and smiled. "I would make you a bowl, but Alice informed me it would be easier on you to just have the carton."

I smiled back at her and she kissed my forehead before leading the way to the living room. Everyone was already in there and no one seemed to want to bring up what happened, which was fine by me.

"Which movie, Bella?" Carlisle asked, moving towards the large shelf.

"Mm...do y'all have-"

"Yes," Alice hissed and Edward groaned. I gave them a look, but continued.

"Sweet Home Alabama?"

Carlisle smiled and got the movie.

"You didn't strike me as the romantic movie type, Bella," Rosalie commented.

"Oh, I'm not. I normally fall asleep during them. But the first time I watched this movie was with my mom when I was eight and I literally fell in love with Jake. I obsessed over this movie so much she hid it from me," I giggled as I remembered her getting annoyed while watching it.

Rosalie smiled. "So action, or comedy, what?"

"Action. sometimes comedy, but mostly action," I nodded as I ate a spoonful of the ice cream. I closed my eyes in appreciation. "Thank you so much, Esme," I grinned. She smiled and nodded to me.

"You'll love the boys movie collection then," Alice grinned.

"What's your favorite movie?" Emmett asked.

"The new edition of Red Dawn," I grinned.

"Excellent, that's the next movie," He declared. I laughed and settled more into the couch as the movie started.

"You're the first boy I ever kissed, Jake," Melanie said. "And I want you to be the last."

Jake looked her a second before taking three big steps and kissing her. I smiled slightly, happy with the ending of the movie I'd seen a hundred times over.

I had finished the carton of ice cream and half of another and both were currently on the floor in front of me. I'd laid out across the couch, my feet in Jasper's lap with his hands on my ankles, and a pillow was propped against Alice leg for my head. Carlisle had spread a blanket over me, probably convinced I'd fall asleep again. He obviously didn't understand my obsession with this movie.

It was now almost two in the morning, and the movie was just going off. I yawned slightly, but Esme noticed.

"You should probably go back to bed now, Bella," She said. "You've had a long night."

Panic flashed through me. What if I had another nightmare? What if it was worse? I started to breathe a bit heavier, but Jasper was quick to calm me down.

"I can keep you calm through the night, Bella, if you'd like," He said. I nodded quickly at that, instantly relieved.

"Goodnight, Bella," Rosalie smiled. Edward nodded in agreement.

"See you at eleven tomorrow, Bella," Alice winked. I giggled.

"We're watching Red Dawn tomorrow," Emmett said, in a tone that made it final. I saluted him.

"Yes, sir," I said and he laughed.

"Goodnight, Bella," Carlisle said. Esme kissed my cheek and smoothed my hair.

"I'll have a big breakfast for you in the morning," She promised. I smiled to her and thanked her before going toward the stairs and going up towards my room, Jasper following behind me silently.

I got back under the covers and watched Jasper as he dragged a chair to sit next to the bed. "The beds big enough for you if you want. Probably more comfortable," I whispered, already starting to fall asleep. He hesitated a moment before putting the chair back and laying across the other side of the bed. He took my hand and made me calm enough that I was almost immediately asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Didn't get much feedback on the last chapter, so I feel the need to ask. Did I do well, with her flashback? Like I said before, I've never been abused nor do I know anyone that has been abused. I was simply going on what little I knew of it from what I see on the news or HLN. **

**This is a bit more of a filler chapter, since I didn't quite elaborate on how she feels about the Cullens or why she trusts them so quickly after went she went through. Hopefully this chapter will answer any questions anyone has about that, even if no one has commented on it in the reviews. **

**~Mattie**

Chapter Eight

I woke up and found myself face to face with Jasper. He was still holding my hand, though I didn't feel any of his effects. He smiled a little. "Mornin'"

"Morning," I replied. "What time is it?"

"Ten forty five," Jasper answered, his thumb now rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

I smirked. "So Alice was wrong."

Jasper laughed. "She says she's never wrong and she will see you at eleven."

I grinned. "We'll see."

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"Is this-whatever it is-going to get me in trouble with Alice?" He asked, eyeing me. I giggled again. ."I don't think so. Alice is really into fashion, right?"

"More than a normal person, yes," Jasper nodded. I smiled and made a wardrobe choice. I heard Alice scream and then she ran into my room.

"No, no no," She said, going into my closet. "That shirt and those jeans and the _shoes_! No, none of it-"

She was cut off by her own gasp. "You little sneak," She said. I glanced at the clock. Ten fifty.

"Ah, mad your wrong Alice?" I teased, sitting up. She came out of the closet and glared at me.

"That is the first time she's ever been wrong," Jasper commented with a smirked as he sat up as well, scooting towards me a little.

Alice glared at us. "So your not going to wear that horrid outfit?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. Way to much of a color clash."

She sighed in relief and shook her head. "Good job, Bella. I didn't think I'd fall for what you had planned. I won't again, though." With that, she left my room.

Jasper laughed. "You won't hear the end of this. Emmett's definitely going to want to know how you did that so he can get around her visions and surprise her."

I shrugged. "I don't really know how I did it."

Jasper smiled and stood. "C'mon, you'll want to eat your pancakes before Emmett makes another one stick to the kitchen light."

My eyes widened and I jumped out of the bed and started to run from the room and down the stairs. Esme was making pancakes. I loved Esme's pancakes. I made it down the stairs and bumped into the large form that is Emmett. His hands automatically grabbed my waist to steady me.

"Woah, Bell, I know I'm hot, but I'm taken," He teased. "Why are you running anyway?"

"Pancakes," I said and broke away to go into the kitchen. Esme was there and already had me a stack of her pancakes on a plate, dripping with syrup. I grinned while she laughed at me.

"I'm also making bacon," She said, turning to the stove. "Oh, and don't let Emmett back in the kitchen. I've got enough of a mess," She sighed. I instantly looked at the light, which had two pancakes on it and...was that cheese toast?

"Yes," Edward answered my thought as he walked by the kitchen.

"Yes what?" Esme asked, turning towards me.

"The cheese toast," I answered, taking a sip of my milk.

She tsked and shook her head. "Never again will I let Emmett help me cook."

I laughed. "What's today?"

"Monday," She smiled. "The others all go to Forks High today, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are in their senior year, and Alice and Edward are juniors."

I stopped eating and looked at her. "And me?"

She gave me her full attention. "I can enroll you whenever you'd like, I just figured you would like to gain a little of your weight back before starting. The kids here like to start rumors and I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

I nodded. "Ok.."

As if our conversation called them, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward all appeared, looking ready to go somewhere. That somewhere was school.

Alice skipped towards me. "Don't worry, Bella, you'll get to join me and Edward in junior year in two weeks! Oh, and choose the bag of chips later. The cookies will give you food poisoning."

I shook my head. "Your useful."

"I try, I try," She bowed, making me laugh. She kissed my cheek and after Emmett hugged my shoulders, they left.

"Have fun, Bella," Rosalie smiled as she hugged my shoulders lightly and then waited for Edward before they left.

"See you in a little while, Bella," Jasper said and after kissing my forehead, left as well.

Esme put bacon and two pieces of toast on my plate before smiling. "So, what would you like to do today?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd planned on working out in my garden," She said.

"Can I help?" I perked up, very eager to go outside.

"Of course," Esme grinned. "Just as soon as your done eating."

Esme and I had finished her garden after an hour. I was helping her throw the old pots for the plants away now and then I dusted my hands off on my pants. Esme grinned at me.

"Thank you for the help, Bella," She smiled.

"Your welcome," I answered. "Can I take a walk in the woods? I won't go far."

She hesitated just a moment before nodding. "Scream if you need me."

I grinned and walked off towards the woods after she went back into the house.

I wandered around for a while, not in any rush to go anywhere. The smell of the woods wasn't like the smell in Georgia, but it was all I was going to get.

I knew my life was forever changed now. No more foster homes. No more foster parents with fake smiles. No more foster siblings that either ignored me, threatened me, or made perverted remarks.

Some part of me should have been scared when I saw all the people in that room, and for a brief moment I had been. But then Emmett had laughed and acted like he'd known me forever. They all treated me like I was already part of their family.

Another part of me told me I shouldn't have trusted them so easily. They were, after all, mostly strangers to me. But there was something there. A feeling of rightness, if that even made sense. I felt like my parents death, Victoria and James, the foster homes, my knowledge of vampires, Dan, it was all leading me here, to the Cullens.

I knew then my future would always be with them. They treated me as their equal, despite me being human and them being vampires. I was meant to know about vampires, and in some twisted way, my parents had to die for that.

I just didn't understand why.

Why me? Why did I fall into this world? Any other girl could have had Victoria as her social worker, any other girl could have been thrown into this, adopted by a family of vegetarian vampires. But why me?

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize I'd wound my way around the house and was now approaching the river that ran behind the house. I took a moment to try and figure a way to cross it, since it was to wide for me to jump, before looking up. There was a low enough branch that I could reach and stretched across the river. I grabbed hold of it and then monkey climbed until I was far enough to swing down to the other side.

I landed softly, my knees bent in a crouch. I grinned at my success before straightening and moving towards the house. I received a slight shock to see Jasper sitting on the back steps, an acoustic guitar on his lap and an impressed smirk on his face.

"You know, you could have offered help," I said sarcastically, sitting two steps below him and stretching my legs out on the same step, mimicking him. He shrugged.

"And miss an impressive performance? Seriously, we should have you in gymnastics," Jasper said. "Is there anything you can't do?"

I thought for a second before answering. "Math."

He barked a laugh at me and patted my knee. "Lucky for you, you live with seven well-educated vampires."

I grinned. "You play?"

He looked at the guitar as if he'd forgotten he was holding it and nodded. "I used to, before my change. Took almost a hundred years for me to pick back up after I left the wars. I still don't play often, but Alice said I had to," He chuckled.

I grinned. "May I?"

Realization dawned his features and he passed the guitar to me. I sat it on my lap and messed with the cords for a minute before singing as well.

_" I'm lost in her there holdin' that pink rod and reel_

_She's doin' almost everything but sittin' still_

_Talkin' 'bout her ballet shoes and training wheels_

_And her kittens_

_And she thinks we're just fishin'_

_I say, "Daddy loves you, baby" one more time_

_She says, "I know. I think I got a bite."_

_And all this laughin', cryin, smilin' dyin' here inside's_

_What I call, livin'_

_And she thinks we're just fishin' on the riverside_

_Throwin' back what we could fry_

_Drownin' worms and killin' time_

_Nothin' too ambitious_

_She ain't even thinkin' 'bout_

_What's really goin' on right now_

_But I guarantee this memory's a big'in_

_And she thinks we're just fishin'_

_She's already pretty, like her mama is_

_Gonna drive the boys all crazy_

_Give her daddy fits_

_And I better do this every chance I get_

_'Cause time is tickin'_

_(Yeah it is)_

_And she thinks we're just fishin' on the riverside_

_Throwin' back what we could fry_

_Drownin' worms and killin' time_

_Nothin' too ambitious_

_She ain't even thinkin' 'bout_

_What's really goin' on right now_

_But I guarantee this memory's a big'in_

_And she thinks we're just fishin'_

_She ain't even thinkin' 'bout_

_What's really goin' on right now_

_But I guarantee this memory's a big'in_

_And she thinks we're just fishin'_

_Yeah, aww, she thinks we're just fishin'_

_We ain't only fishin'_

_(This ain't about fishin') "_

I finished out the song with a small smile on my face. "That used to be my dad's song for me. He loved fishing."

I handed Jasper his guitar back and he stared at me. "You can sing to?"

I giggled. "Not for anyone or anything, just more to myself."

"There is seriously nothing you can't do," He shook his head. I laughed.

"You sing amazing, Bella!" Alice shouted and I snapped my head up to see her and Emmett and Rosalie and Edward all at the top of the steps.

"How..." I trailed off.

"You were to caught up in remembering your dad to notice us," Edward said. "Sweet, though. He really did love you."

"He did," I nodded.

They all sat down on the steps as well and Alice smiled to me. "Benjamin and Tia will be stopping by in about an hour."

Immediately, a grin wound it's way onto my face. Benjamin had been been hunting one night when he'd decided to stop by James and Victoria's. His coven had followed him. I had been there because my foster parents had declared I was stealing from them and had sent me away.

Benjamin and Tia had immediately taken a liking t me and I them, but Amun and Kebi...not so much. If it was up to Amun, I would have been killed on spot. But he was willing to do anything to keep Benjamin around, which, unfortunately for him, meant I had to live.

"Amun?" I asked.

"Refused to leave Egypt," Alice laughed. "Your lucky Benjamin likes you. Otherwise you'd be dead."

I thought I saw Jasper stiffen out the corner of my eye but when I looked at him, he was relaxed and had a pleasant smile on his face. It made me smile as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few days since the update, my tablet kept deleting this chapter and recovery wouldn't work! So I've finally finished this chapter and got it saved! **

**I couldn't figure a good way to work Benjamin and Tia's visit in, so I skimmed over that a bit. sorry :/ **

**Anyway, hope y'all like this chapter and the next update should be up by tonight or possibly tomorrow morning! **

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Twilight, though it would be awesome to have created all these wonderful characters. **

Chapter Nine

Benjamin and Tia came after I'd finished dinner and we'd talked and caught up for a while. They didn't get to stay long because Amun was expecting them the next morning. We'd talked and caught up though. They were having another wedding in a few months and had invited me and the Cullens. Tia said something about dates, but I hadn't paid much attention.

That was a week ago. I'd been here with the Cullens for a week now. My burns were mostly gone now and I'd gained a lot of my weight back. I was still anorexic, but Carlisle said it wouldn't be long I was at a healthy weight again. I still had stitches in my arm but it was fairly healed. The only thing reminding me of Dan now was my nightmares.

Jasper's effects kept them mostly at bay, but every night around one in the morning, I'd feel scared and my emotions would fight his power. So much so the nightmares would come. Jasper would have to wake me up and calm me down before I could go back to sleep. The others had come running the first few times, but they soon realized only Jasper could calm me down and left us.

Now I was eating waffles that Esmé had made and watching tv with Jasper and Alice. Emmett Rosalie and Edward had gone hunting, Esmé had went to get what groceries she'd run out of and Carlisle was at the hospital.

The channel kept changing from a runway show to drag racing. Alice claimed she saw us watching the runway show and Jasper claimed he'd make a second time she was wrong. I was trying to save my waffles from their fighting.

"Alice, would you just give me the remote?" Jasper asked.

"No," She smirked. He groaned.

"I give up!" He said exasperated.

Alice laughed. "You really shouldn't bet against me."

I smirked at their bickering when a news brief came on.

"Seattle police have caught Dan Parker, the man who fostered seventeen year old Isabella Swan for the past two months. He allegedly kept her locked in a closet and abused her. He's been on the run since her escape and police have finally caught up with him at a bar just outside Forks. We have no word on Isabella's whereabouts since her escape, but we have been told she has been adopted and is in a loving family and has been healing from the encounter."

The reporter's face flashed into a shot of a wasted Dan being escorted into a police car. He was very angry and was shouting curses left and right. The tv shut off before I could hear any more.

"So he was caught," Jasper said, breaking the silence.

"Outside of Forks," I said. "He's not done with me."

"He's going to jail, Bella. He assaulted a minor and threw a punch at a police officer. He's got at least twenty years," Alice tried to reassure me.

"He'll always get out," I grumbled. "In twenty years, maybe sooner. Whenever he does I'm dead."

"No, you won't. By that time you will have either gone to college and moved far enough away he won't be able to track you, or you will have been turned into a vampire and have joined our family," Alice said.

My head snapped towards her at the mention of me really joining the family.

"Have you seen me with the family, as a vampire?" I asked. She hesitated.

"I've seen you join our family, but I've also seen you go to college and start a ranch in southern Texas for disabled kids. Sometimes you are a vampire in that vision. Sometimes your ranch is in Montana and you live with us, but human. Sometimes you're a vampire in Montana and living with us. Your future keeps changing, but in all the ones of you as a vampire your probably eighteen or maybe nineteen."

I blinked for a moment, letting my future settle in. Never in a million years would I have ever thought I'd be told my future, with any clarity. I was either going to join their family as a vampire, go to college and leave the family to start my ranch for disabled kids in Texas, become a vampire but still leave the family to start my ranch, have my ranch in Montana and live with the family human, or be a vampire and start my ranch in Montana with the family.

The most appealing option was to start a ranch in Montana, as a vampire, with the Cullens.

I nod a little and sit back into the couch. "I like that last option."

Jasper and Alice laugh at me.

"Bella, you may very well choose to be a vampire. Or you might have a life threatening accident happen to you and one of us is desperate enough to keep you that we change you. You don't know. Don't worry about this now, it's at least a few months before your eighteen, the age you are when Alice sees you as a vampire," Jasper says. I nod and get up to put my plate up as Alice turns the tv back on and they go back to bickering over the channels.

_He drug the knife against my cheek, cackling as I struggled not to scream, knowing it would hurt worse. _

"_Your parents dead, sweetie? You want them to come save you? To bad. Their dead. And soon you will be to," He cackled again and then I was being shaken._

"Bella, wake up. It's a dream, darlin', it's not real, your safe," Jasper's voice reached me somewhere in the back of my mind and I used it to drag myself from the harsh dream.

I gasped when I woke up and tried to sit up, but Jasper had his arms around me, preventing me from sitting up. I relaxed when I knew where I was and I buried my face in Jasper's shoulder, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. Don't you ever apologize for something as small as a bad dream," Jasper told me, gently, but strongly.

"But every night...You've surely got something better to do then calm me down," I grumbled, embarrassed by the thing.

I felt him shrug. "Most I ever did was read or bore myself with tv. Everyone else had something to occupy them."

I sighed, knowing I was getting no where with him and that I wouldn't be able to make him leave. I'd already tried several other nights and he refused every time.

I guess I fell asleep again. I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have, because when I opened my eyes, dull morning light was sweeping through my window and an overly hyper Alice was squealing as she jumped on my bed. I groaned and covered my head with my pillow, hearing someone laugh from somewhere in the room.

"Alice," I groaned, giving up on sleep as she made the bed feel like a boat rocking. I threw a pillow at her but she easily deflected it.

"Up! Up!" She sang.

"Why?"

"School! Carlisle says you can go to school! Esme's going to register you this morning! Get up, I only have an hour to get you presentable!" She screamed.

"Oh, so I'm not presentable any other day?" I asked, still covering my eyes against the light.

"No, but right now you look worse than one of us when we haven't hunted in three weeks," She stated bluntly.

"Because I need sleep!" I yelled at her.

"You can sleep in the car, Esmé doesn't break the speed limits like us so it'll take you an hour to get there!" She continued to scream.

"What time is it?" I moaned.

"Four in the morning, now get-"

"FOUR IN THE MORNING!?" I screamed and launched myself up, tackling Alice, who, having not expected it, fell to the floor. Obviously not worried about hurting her, I waisted no time screaming in her face. "_How dare you wake me up so early! I need sleep, unlike you!"_

She smirked. "So you're not a morning person, noted. I'll just have to change that."

"You won't," I growled.

"Your up, shower, now, you have fifteen minutes," She said, swiftly standing up and pushing me into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Why is school necessary" I groaned before getting in the hot shower.

"No, no, no," I told Alice. "I am not wearing blue eyeshadow!"

"But, Bella, you'll look so amazing!" She said.

"No! I'm fine with the golden brown," I said bluntly. She groaned at me.

"Bella!"

"No, Alice!"

"The purple eyeliner?"

"How does purple and golden brown go together?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"It doesn't, but blue and purple does," She smirked.

"No!" I screamed.

"Ok, I'll let you decide eye makeup if you'll wear the red lipstick," She bargained.

"Why can't I do my own make up?" I moaned.

"Because you'll take forever!" Alice replied.

"_Your_ taking forever!" I retorted.

"I'm only taking so long because you won't let me do one thing without saying no," She said in a reasonable tone.

"Fine, I'll go without makeup," I said, moving to stand.

"No!" She screeched, pushing me back down. "Fine, I'll do natural colors," She grumbled.

She continued to gripe all while she did my makeup and dried and styled my hair. I wouldn't let her curl it or straighten it, leaving it in it's naturall waves. I was wearing a long sleeved off the shoulder top with white and dark blue stripes on it and dark blue skinny jeans paired with black converse. Alice wanted to put me in heels, but I would apparently fall to much. I was fine with that though it just gave her more reasons to grumble.

I made my way to the kitchen as Alice raced to get herself ready. Esmé was there, piling a plate with pancakes and lips tightly pressed together as if to not laugh.

"So happy I amuse you," I grumbled. She now laughed.

"Sorry, Bella. I've just never heard Alice have to give up on anything make up wise," Esmé apologized, though she was still chuckling.

"She shouldn't wake me up at four in the morning," I muttered into my cheese grits. Esmé laughed again.

"Excited for your first day of school, Bella?" Jasper asked, breezing into the kitchen and sitting next to me. Esmé left, skirting out of the kitchen as if trying to be unseen.

"I want sleep," I muttered. Jasper laughed.

"You can nap during lunch," He said, catching a piece of hair before it fell in the bowl.

"Then I'll look weird," I grumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"There's no pleasing you, is there?"

"Not when it's four thirty," I answered.

"Actually, it's nearly five. That very amusing, and very loud, makeup fight with Alice took ten minutes. Don't worry, Esmé actually just left to register you, so you wouldn't be seen walking in with her, your adoptive mom."

I frowned. "I wouldn't have minded."

Jasper smiled easily. "Maybe not, but the humans here are very judgemental. She's just looking out for you."

I sighed. "She doesn't mind?"

"Not in the slightest," Jasper assured me. "And by the way, we don't leave until ten to eight."

Anger boiled in me. "_**Alice**_!"

The pixie's laugh sounded somewhere in the house, followed by a scream. "_Isabella Marie Swan, you better not touch my Gucci handbag_!"

I now had my revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Omg, it's been a while since i updated! So, so, so sorry I promised an update then didn't deliver! i meant to, but I could never get a solid idea for the next chapter. Also, my brain didn't help with fueling ideas for Harry Potter Fanfics and not this one. This chapter might suck horribly, but I hope it's at least half way decent.**

**Disclaimer: *deep breath* I don't- *starts sobbing* own _Twilight_! *sobs in corner* **

_** Chapter Ten**_

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of the silver Volvo Edward had driven us all to school in. I didn't under stand how we would all fit until I learned Emmett would be holding Alice the entire drive. Still, the backseat had been a tight fit.

I'd fallen asleep on the couch after I had finished breakfast, and if what Edward said was correct, which he usually is, Alice had spent this time hiding her, and I quote, 'Precious Gucci handbags.' It didn't matter, though. I'd still find the bags, and then do whatever I thought of from there. I hadn't exactly come up with what I would be doing to the bags.

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't realize the bell had rang until Rosalie had grabbed my arm and was pulling me into the school. "You have advanced English first period," she was saying. "Emmett and I are also in this class. Next period, is Calculus, with Alice."

"And don't worry, she's forgotten about the Gucci plans as she watches your future for the day, which must be entertaining, since she's still giggling about something," Emmett said, chuckling.

"Who said I was worried?" I asked, hiding my face from the curious stares of the passing students.

"You should be," Rosalie laughed. "Alice takes clothes and shopping very seriously. And your messing with her favorite handbags."

"What are you planning, anyway?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I admitted sheepishly. "I didn't even have the Gucci idea until she said something."

This made both of them laugh. Loudly.

"So she could have easily saved her bags by not saying anything?" Rosalie gasped out when she'd mostly finished laughing and as we were walking into a classroom I assumed was the advanced English class. I simply nodded in answer as she led me to the back of the class and we sat in the last row, which the three of us took up most of those seats, besides one, which was empty.

"No one sits there, they're to scared," Rosalie snorted at Emmett's words.

They grew quite as the teacher came in, and his eyes immediately sought me out. I tried to make myself look smaller, so he wouldn't make me introduce myself.

No such luck.

"Miss Swan, up front, introduce yourself to the class," he called as he sat at his desk and started writing on his papers. _He is so just using me as an excuse to finish his paperwork, _I thought as I trudged up to the front of the class.

"Well, my name is Bella Swan, and I so obviously am from Georgia-"

"That's not obvious!" Emmett yelled at me with a cocky grin. I grinned at him and continued.

"Ok, maybe it isn't obvious, but I am," I sassed at him. He snapped his fingers at me in a 'Z' form and I laughed. " Anyway, I'm pretty sure that's all you need to know about me."

I sat back down quickly and I felt the teacher glare at me before standing. I'd clearly messed up his plans to delay class. Emmett shot me a grin and I mouthed 'Thank you' to him before Rosalie nudged me to pay attention.

" Now that ain't fair," I griped at them after class. "You guys get to not pay attention but I have to?"

"_We've _graduated high school multiple times over, unlike you," Rosalie teased me and I rolled my eyes.

"What ever, I'm going to Calc," I said at our turning point. Emmett waved at me and I stuck my tongue out at him childishly before grinning and going into the Calculus classroom.

Alice sat in the last row, which was again empty except for her, her eyes dazed as she watched the future. I sat by her silently just as class started at watched in amazement as she rattled off answers in seconds, her eyes still dazed, even when the teacher asked her a question. I really wanted her power that hour.

"No you don't," Alice said quietly as I finished up the assignment. I nearly jumped out of my chair at her soft voice, but quickly composed myself. " It's a blessing and a curse. You don't always see things you want to."

"Like?" I muttered, barely over a whisper, though she heard me.

" Like a girl you don't know but love like a sister being beaten to near death the night before her escape," She said. I didn't ask anymore questions after her pointed look.

I should have known Alice had 'seen' me before I'd escaped from Dans'. How else would they have asked to adopted me before they even saw me? Still, it was a bit unnerving, knowing she, and possibly Edward, had seen me as Dan beat me. I shuddered at the thought of him. Alice squeezed my hand as the bell rung again and we left the classroom.

Clearly in an attempt to brighten my mood, she said, "You've got History with Jasper and Edward next, good luck with that. Jasper has a thing about history, given his past, so it bugs him when the facts are wrong. You're in luck, though. Today he'll get into a heated argument with the teacher over weather or not Jasper Whitlock was the youngest Major in the Civil War."

Her attempted worked and I laugh. " That should be fun."

"Oh, it will be," She winked and skipped off after pointing me in the direction of the classroom.

I saw Edward at the end of the hall, but he paused when he heard my thoughts and let me catch up with him before continuing to walk.

"Ready for History with Jasper, Bella?" He asked, humor dancing in his eyes.

"Oh, yes. Alice says this should be fun," I replied.

"Comments made by Jasper seems to be less of what's got you excited then actually seeing Jasper,"He mused.

I blushed against my will, which made him smirk. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, but you do," He said, teasingly. " You can't wait to see Jasper right now and every day your first thought in the morning is wondering where he is and what he's doing."

"Still don't know what your talking about," I grumbled.

"You do," He contradicted.

"Alright, fine, I do," I groaned. "But it doesn't matter. It's just a silly schoolgirl crush."

"Is it?" He asked, as if he knew something I didn't, which he probably did. That was something I hated about Edward. Like Alice, he seemed to know things before everyone else.

"Yes," I insisted.

"I don't think so," He smirked.

I threw my hands up. "Your impossible!"

"I know," He grinned at me as we entered the History classroom. I immediately blushed when I saw Jasper and Edward smirked at me. Glaring at him, I sat on Jasper's left, so Edward had no way of sitting next to me.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper grinned to me. In an attempt to forget my recent conversation with Edward, I grinned back, ignoring the look Edward gave me, which included a kissy face.

"Hey, Jasper," I smiled.

Not five minutes after that, the argument Alice had promised happened. Jasper took it way out of hand and made it a class debate, which unfortunately, did not turn in his favor. The class thought Jasper Whitlock didn't even fight in the war. Jasper had been boiling as Edward and I hid our laughs from the teacher.

"It's not funny!" He hissed, just loud enough so I could hear.

"But it is, Jasper, it is," I gasped out. "Not even registered as a Major!"

"The books are wrong!" He hissed.

"We know that," Edward said.

"But the whole of America doesn't," I finished Edwards sentence and Jasper groaned, banging his head on his desk, though not loudly enough to attract attention.

"You two should have been twins," He grumbled.

We laughed again.

After that, we'd had lunch, which thankfully, was as uneventful as the rest of my classes. Alice had made sassy comments, discreetly teasing me about Jasper, which made Edward smirk, Emmett confused, Rosalie snort and Jasper...Well, he didn't pay much attention. Thankfully.

Now, we were making our way to the Volvo, acting tired, as if the day had been as long as it was for the rest for the student body. Well, the vampires acted tired. I, on the other hand, was alert, thinking up different ways to destroy Alice's handbags, each idea making her wince.

"Bella, I swear, I'll never wake you up that early again," She said pleadingly. I didn't answer and she groaned. "I won't dress you for a month. A year? Two? _Ever_?"

Still didn't answer.

She continued to try to beg my forgiveness on the way home, but I didn't answer her as I thought of wore and worse revenge. Deciding, I smiled as we entered the living room.

"Bella, no!" Alice gasped the second she saw this. "Please, please, please, I'll do anything!"

She gasped at that,and immediately tried to backtrack.

"Anything?" I asked, as if I were an evil villan, making a deal to save the heros.

"Well, not _anything-_" She started but I cut her off.

"No, you said anything. Go get them," I said, a grin slowly making it's way onto my face.

"But, Bella-"

"Now, Alice."

She sobbed as she raced up the stairs, seeing I would burn her closet if she didn't. No one dared leave the living room, all to excited to see how this would play out. Even Esme came in to watch.

Alice came back down, still dry sobbing and followed me out the kitchen door and to the river.

"Now," I said and she sobbed as she, with a trembling hand, reached her arm out over the rushing water and slowly released her grip on the purple clutch.

She sobbed harder with each one and when she was done, ran into the woods, wailing as she went. I'd felt immediately guilty, seeing her face, as Emmett raced after her.

"Don't feel bad, Bella," Jasper called from the back porch. "Edward once burned all her hang bags. You'll be forgiven by tonight."

I nodded as I climbed back up towards him, Edward, who was ginning, and Rosalie, who seemed both smug and mournful.

"C"mon, let's go play Mario Kart," Edward said and my mood brightened, but then diminished at Esme's words.

"Bella needs to do her homework before playing any video games."

I grumbled, but still sat silently at the tableto do it. Edward and Rosalie mocked me by finishing in seconds, but Jasper offered to help me, which made the two smirk and me to blush.

He pretended not to notice if he did at all.

**A/N: And the seed is planted! ;) **


	11. AN

**Hello! I know, it's been a while since I updated and I feel like crap for the wait, which is why, as of now, this story is ON HOLF.**

**Now, before you give up on me, let me explain a few things.**

*** The main reason this is on hold is because I have run out of prewritten chapters and I need to write some more**

***Another large factor? I simply haven't paid this story any attention. I'll be writing it for the next few months some more, getting the chapters back up to a good amount, and hopefully finish it, and then start posting. I do not know when I'll post another chapter. **

**This story is NOT abandoned and is NOT up for adoption. I'm doing this out of the love I hold for my readers and I feel it is better to put this on hold, and when I complete this, I'll post again. Please, bare with me, I'm sorry if any of you thought this was an actual chapter. I'll try to get this off hold as fast as I can, put as of now, I do not know when that will be. Please stick by me.**

**~Mattie Xx**


End file.
